


Captain

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink
Summary: Ever since kepa joined Chelsea, him and his captain have had their fun





	Captain

"Keps, mine tonight yeah?" Cesar asked at full time.

"of course" came the goalkeepers reply.

It was weird. Never in his wildest dreams could Kepa have seen this relationship with Azpilicueta would end up. And the fact that their little secret was completely uknown to anyone in the team made it even more unbelievable. The amount of close calls they'd survived was high, but every time it happened, the sex just felt even more mad. The most recent time it happened was when Cesar and Kepa had both got themselves sent off in training on purpose. They'd met in the locker rooms then, and as Azpilicueta was easing his compatriot out of underwear, Eden Hazard walks in, completely oblivious to what his teammates were doing.

Anyways, tonight was a big night, with their draw against united they were one step closer to top 4, and, of course, they wanted to celebrate in style.

"dingg dong" Kepa rang azpis doorbell, it was 11pm which was usually their meeting time for their fun. Azpi opens the door and grabs the young keeper in, locking in a ferocious, passionate kiss. Both men feeling eachothers mouths and tongues like their lives depended on it. "hmm I need you" the Chelsea captain says, and with that his compatriot sinks to his knees.

While On his knees, kepa starts feeling Cesars hard, 6 inch cock, he unbuccles his captains trousers and starts mouthing the clothed bulge. It's too much for Azpi, who desperately needs that hot mouth around his member. "stop teasing babe, take it in" he moans. Kepa chuckles but listens to him, and with one swift movement, frees the older man's hardness into life. Finally, the keeper takes his teammates aching bulge into his mouth. They've been doing this for a few months then, and Kepas head-game has improved incredibly. He licks the head of cedars cock, and then manages to take his whole length in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat in the process. He keeps slowly sucking, each time making sure to take the entire member in, whilst also toying with the right backs balls.

Azpi grunts, my god Kepa is good with his mouth, and on top of that, the keeper always maintains eye contact whilst sucking dick. Kepas slow rhythm, eye contact, and the ball-playing is all too much for Cesar. "fuck fuck I'm gonna come!" The older man yells. And with that, kepa takes the cock out of his mouth, tugs the the member a couple of times, and bam- Cesar comes all over Kepas gorgeous face. "fuck that was good" the right back says. 

"oh yeah but we're not done yet" Kepa says, before adding "bend over captain" That was another thing in the relationship, for some reason Kepa being the one topping Cesar, his captain, who was about 8 years older than him, just felt right. And more than feeling right, it was downright hot.

Azpilicueta did so. Kepa meanwhile unbuttoned his trousers, and took off his black Calvin kleims. Which allowed his achingly hard 7 inch cock to spring into life. Kepa tried to fit on his condom, but that always took time, with him being so well endowed. Once that was on, the younger one pressed a bit of lube onto his long fingers.

"ah yes more" Cesar said, when he felt one of kepas lube-covered fingers start to proud around his entrance. Kepa put one finger in and then two, and then finally a third. After a couple of minutes, he decided Azpi was ready. He placed his hands on his compatriots his and slowly started to ease his big Cock in. The head went in after a bit of effort, but after that he was In. 

"fucking he yes keps fuck me hard" Cesar cried out. And the goalkeeper most certainly did. After a couple of I slow thrusts, he started picking up the pace, and within a few seconds, he was fucking the shit out of azpilicueta. Slamming his hard 7 in her all the way into his arse, with enough pace for his balls to slap on the Spaniards arse each time.

"oh yeah you like that captain, on the pitch you yell at me, but here it's only me, and we both know that, don't we" Kepa yells

"fuck yes, here you're the only one in command, I'm bitch and my ass was made for you"

"fuck yeah that's right skipper" Kepa says, as he thrusted faster. He knew he wasn't gonna last long, but he kept the pace, hitting the rights backs prostate repeatedly. After a few more thrusts he yelled "fuck in gonna come", and right after that he did, filling the older man's arse with his come. 

"fuck that was incredible" Azpi said, kissing the younger man again.

"yeah it was, see you tomorrow" kepa said, before putting his clothes back on, kissing his captain goodbye, and going home. Man, this is great. He thought to himself.


End file.
